The Darkness Within
by Gage39
Summary: Billy Batson has been here, in this strange dimension guarded by a fierce monster, for so long that he doesn't remember much else. His life is thrown for a loop when Kal-El, a wounded stranger, appears. Kal-El wants to know the story of the God of Thunder & Lightning who sacrificed himself to save his friends but his actions could doom everyone if the monster isn't successful.


THE DARKNESS WITHIN

It was early morning when Billy woke up, judging by the faintest hint of sunlight peeking into the cave entrance. He yawned and stretched before reluctantly getting up. There was only a little meat and a few vegetables left but he ate them anyway. It would be an easy matter to replenish his supplies and with that thought in mind he grabbed his red shoulder bag and white cloak before exiting the cave.

Despite the fact that the cloak was a radiant, unearthly white it allowed him to traverse the forest without being spotted or even sensed by this world's other inhabitants. It was easy to slip past the barrier that encircled the cave and a large clearing where he often played. Once he was in the forest there was very little sunlight to light the way.

Still, Billy easily found one of the snares he had set and quickly killed the rabbit inside then put it in his bag. The nearby apple tree was finally bearing some ripe fruit and those joined the rabbit meat. Once he was satisfied that he had enough food for the next day or so he headed back to the cave.

Even though he couldn't be seen Billy still shivered as unearthly howls and cries of pain and rage split the air. He quickened his pace, ignoring the woodland creatures that were now cowering in terror. The monster was hungry and that meant that no one was safe.

It was easy to purify the food for the barrier did that as Billy passed through. The magic tingled as it always did and Billy giggled for it always felt rather ticklish. He sat down in the clearing, determined to make the most of the warm sunlight before it was replace by the moon. He took a quick inventory of his bag's contents. There were two rabbits and some apples and oranges. After carefully dividing it he took half inside the cave and laid it at the base of the throne.

"Thank you for keeping me safe and for providing food today." Billy bowed his head respectfully for a moment then went back outside.

While his food was cooking Billy amused himself by chasing leaves as they fell from the trees. By the time night fell Billy was exhausted and happily climbed into the nest he had built out of animal pelts, sticks and giant leaves. He pulled the cloak over him and dreamed of mighty beings that battled for justice.

The next day started off like every other day and Billy was in the middle of gathering his food when the sound of fighting filled the air. Startled, Billy looked up, dropping the handful of oranges he had been collecting. The sound of screaming sent every animal in the forest running in the opposite direction. Billy hesitated before heading towards the sound, his heart pounding but whether from fear or excitement he couldn't tell.

Billy was very near the cave when he skidded to a stop, blue eyes widening in disbelief. There was a man lying on the ground with blood running down his face as he groaned. The monster was above him-black, shadowy tentacles stretching towards him.

"No!" before he had time to think Billy ran forward and threw himself on top of the wounded man, the cloak hiding both of them.

The monster halted, its tentacles only a few inches from there. The monster shrieked in rage then vanished.

Billy let out a shaky breath then stood, making to stay close just in case in returned. "Hey," he poked the man's face. "Can you walk? It's not safe here."

"I-I think so." The man's eyes were blue as well and took Billy's help for him to stand. "I hate magic," he muttered.

"Then you're not going to like my place," Billy quipped.

It wasn't until they had passed through the barrier that Billy allowed himself to relax. "It's not much farther," he reassured the stranger. "Just keep walking then you can lie down and I'll get you something to eat."

"Thank you." Although weak an undercurrent of power and authority ran through his voice. It demanded respect but also made Billy feel hopeful.

"No problem. My name's Billy by the way. What's yours?"

"Kal-El." He saw Billy's raised eyebrow and elaborated, "I'm not from this world. Where I come from El I my last name and Kal my first."

Billy snorted. "I don't think anyone's from this world-I know I'm not." Before Kal could ask any questions they were inside the cave and Billy was directing him to the bed while he tried to locate some medical supplies. As a mildly clumsy ten-year-old he had had his fair share of accidents so he had accumulated a few things over the years. It didn't take long and soon he was bandaging the wounds as Kal nibbled on some fruit.

"What's that?" Kal asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Billy looked up.

Kal was looking at the throne. It was big and carved out of stone which looked rather old. It had absorbed so much power over the years that it could literally be felt in the air. But what had caught Kal's eye was the golden, square shaped lightning bolt carved in its back.

"It's a memorial," Billy said softly.

"Who is it for?" Kal asked.

"The God of Thunder and Lightning. Would you like to hear about him?"

"If you don't mind," Kal was still looking at the symbol, sadness on his face.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a very powerful wizard. He was good and kind, striving to protect mankind. However, the wizard was ancient and growing weary so he began looking for a suitable replacement. After searching for many years he finally found one-a child. He believed that the boy's innocence and desire to help others made him worthy so the wizard chose him to be the host to his Champion, the God of Thunder and Lightning.

The Champion met many others who also fought for truth and justice. There was the Goddess of War and Peace, the Scarlet Speedster, the Emerald Knight, the Dark Knight and the Man of Steel. Together they fought many fierce battles as they strove to protect the innocent.

One day they found themselves facing a new threat. A fierce monster had escaped his prison and sought revenge against the Wizard. The Champion and his friends fought valiantly but the monster was too powerful.

The Champion knew there was only one way to defeat the monster so he allowed it to possess him then just as the monster did so he cast a spell and transported them here where the monster couldn't hurt anyone else. But such actions come at a price and the Champion found himself serving as the monster's newest vessel. Before the last remnant of his Spirit was absorbed he placed a barrier around the Rock of Eternity so that his previous host could be kept safe.

* * *

"So the monster that attacked me…" Kal's voice trailed off.

Billy nodded. "Yes, that was once the Champion but there is nothing left of him now. It is because of him that food grows here and I can use his cloak to remain undetected. You should rest now-give your wounds time to heal."

"Very well," Kal said reluctantly then did as Billy had suggested.

By the time Billy got up the next morning Kal's wounds had healed and he insisted on accompanying Billy to gather food. So they could both use the cloak Billy rode on Kal's shoulders, eagerly pointing out the best spots to gather from. Kal, it turned out, could knock off the fruit without having to climb up the trees and Billy was just little bit jealous. Why couldn't he sho0ot lasers out of his eyes?

The jealously only grew once he learned that Kal could also cook the food with his eyes. It was, a sheepish Kal explained, a perk of not being born on Earth. One of the side effects, however, made him weak and vulnerable to magic-even good magic like the barriers. Billy had been somewhat mollified and cheered up considerably once he realized that he had someone to play with.

Later that night, after dinner and as they were getting ready for bed, Kal spoke up. "I'm leaving tomorrow, Billy. I have people waiting for me." Seeing the tears beginning to well up in Billy's eyes Kal hastily added, "You are more than welcome to come with me if you want. You can stay at my place until we get things settled."

"Really?" Billy was floored by the offer. "I can leave this place?"

"Of course," Kal smiled warmly at the child. "But you will not be able to return here."

Billy shrugged. "That's okay-there's nothing here for me here anyways."

Kal's teeth were white and seemed to sparkle as he grinned. "We'll leave in the morning then, after we've eaten breakfast. I'll give this place credit: the food tastes great."

Billy didn't sleep much that night as excitement coursed through his small body. He was finally, after all this time, going to return to his home dimension. That night he dreamed of vicious monsters devouring noble heroes.

When the sun finally rose the next morning Billy and Kal were already awake and ready to go. Billy had very few personal belongings and Kal had none so it didn't take long for them to be on their way. Kal led them down several winding paths to a part of the forest Billy had never been to before.

It was obvious that the fight between Kal and the monster had been here. The broken tree limbs and Kal's blood certainly testified to that but Kal ignored them and pulled out something that looked like a compact.

"This is Superman; I'm ready to come back. I have someone coming with me."

There was silence then, "Understood. We are opening the portal now."

"Come on," Kal held out his hand. "It's just a magic door."

Billy looked at the swirling mass of nothingness that had appeared in front of them then cautiously took the outstretched hand. Just as he did so a shockwave hit the forest and all the animals began howling and an outraged shriek came from behind them as the monster appeared and raced toward them, it's tentacles aiming for them.

"We're under attack!" Kal shouted as he grabbed Billy and flew into the portal.

Billy didn't have time to Marvel at the strange nothingness before he was sat on the ground so Kal could help his friends take on the monster. He was halfway through when Wonder Woman (and how did he know her name, Billy wondered) caught him with her golden lasso so Batman and Superman could attack before letting go. He shrieked once more then fell back through the portal. Just before it closed he turned back into a man wearing a brilliant red suit.

"Hera, no," Wonder Woman whispered in shock.

Batman too looked horrified then turned to Superman. "You knew."

"Yes, Billy told me the other day," Superman admitted sadly.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Startled, the three turned to face Billy. He kept his back to them as he stood up.

"He was a threat and had to be eliminated." Although her voice didn't waver Wonder Woman's eyes shone with unshed tears.

Billy laughed. It wasn't the happy giggle of a child or even the heartbroken sob of someone that had just lost something (or someone) dear to them. No, it was the sinister chuckle of someone that knew something no one else did.

"Boy you guys were easy to fool. I thought for sure it was going to take more than that sob story to get you to bring me here."

"What do you mean?" Batman demanded as a bad feeling began to make itself known.

"The story that I told you was mostly true," Billy continued as though Batman hadn't even spoken. "But I did leave out a few minor details. When the monster possessed the Champion he learned that there were two souls in the body and was split into two. The Champion took on his physical attributes and Billy well…he took on everything else."

"The barrier," Superman said in realization. "It wasn't to keep the monster out but you in."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Billy spun around, allowing them to see that his eyes were glowing red. "And yet you're going to lose."

"We won't let you get away with this," Wonder Woman's voice was determined as she readied her sword.

"I don't think so," shadows emerged from Billy's body and headed straight towards the superheroes. "Nighty night."

Screams rent the air as they were devoured by the shadows and then there was silence.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this story took longer than I expected but I worked 60 hours last week. I just finished outlining 'The Marvelous Adventures of the SuperBat Family' and will hopefully be posting the first chapter by next week but I make no guarantees.


End file.
